Snow wolvess ( i do not own naruto)
by Legendary Blackr0se
Summary: She may look like a weak hyuuga princess now, but who was she in her past... Join hinata hyuuga in a battle of protection


Land of the snow wolves

New mission

A very important person was working on paper work at her desk "Ms. Hyuuga, what do we do the high princess is returning" said frantic voice. "We won't be able to protect her". The voice said. Hyuuga sighed and stared at the person voice belonged to. "I guess there's no choice…Masaru you've an obedient, and well behaved servant, but this is where we part…for now" Hyuuga said. "What do you mean." Masaru asked. "I mean that I will be gone for a while so I'm leaving you charge until then be a good, caring, and loving leader for the pack my new alpha." she said with a smile on her face. Masaru bowed and said. "lady Hinata I am a man, and you are a women, but I will never measured up to greatness." still looking at ground he started to whimper, then felt a firm arm on his shoulder. "My friend you might think so, but you know what I think… I think you are even stronger than me" Hinata said then stood up. She made her way to the door then stopped. "Besides if you had thought you were ready I would have had to change my mind ,and have to pick someone else." She said with a smile and left. "I will fail in a blink of a eye". He said.

****3yrs later****

I flew into the wall after one of father's attack. "That's enough Hinata go to bed" Father commanded. I bowed, and left. 'This Hyuuga technique is interesting, it's a lot harder than the snow wolf technique' I thought to myself as I got of my bed, and got into the Hyuuga style stance. "It's all about precision, but with the snow wolf technique it doesn't have such precision as the Hyuuga technique" I said to myself as I was in position. Then there was noises outside my window. I opened my window to see a pure white wolf, when she saw me she jumped on me and started to lick my face. "Okay, Okay what do you want Riza" I asked her. "Mistress I send news from Masaru- sama" she said with a smooth voice, as she bowed. I touched her head, and gasped getting a message.

**Message**

It showed Masaru bowing. "Lady Hinata there's trouble the high princess is coming with the leaf ninjas, but the enemy ninjas know as well, and they also know about the land's secrete. I've failed you Lady Hinata, and I, the whole pack needs so please comeback.

**End of message**

"Well I guess it's time to go Riza" I said to the wolf, and she nodded. I packed up all my ninja tools, and my clothes. "I can finally unzip this jacket". I told myself with relief, while unzip penning my jacket showing a tattoo of a wolf barring it's fangs (it was a full body of a wolf, that goes pass her stomach, and next to her belly button). Just before I left I put a note on my bed. "Okay Riza you wanna go quickly or slowly to the pack" I asked her. "I recommend quickly mistress" she said. "Oh okay I guess we can't stop for teriyaki" Hinata said sounding disappointed. "Well mistress we could always stop at the village that's close to the pack" she said. "Yeah hoo" I screamed when I was half way out the gates. "Well, uh okay then" she said as she followed.

"Lady Hinata" Neji called out, as he knocked on the door. Hearing no response he did it again. Then he opened the door he walked in "Lady Hinata" he called out he looked down on the bed, and saw a note.

**Note**

_ Dear, anyone who's reading_

_It's alright I'm on a mission, in a different village, and don't try asking my team it was a single mission_

_ Love, Hinata_

** END OF NOTE**

'That's why she's not here, she could of told' Neji thought to himself. 'I should tell lord Hiashi" he told himself.

I'M BACK

There was a shadow pacing back, and forth in front of a snow village's gate. "She should be here by now" the shadow said while still pacing. "Looking for someone" a voice said. "Yes, everyone should now I've lost the leader of the village. I knew I would blow this ahh I'm so stupid" he said as he was banging his head against the gate's leg. The person who the voice belonged to was now sweating worriedly.

The shadow gave himself the last hit to the head, and fainted. "Masaru" the voice screamed. The shadow recognized the voice that was calling him. "L-Lady Hinata" Masaru said faintly. "Y-yes I'm here" the voice said. Masaru got up quickly, and screamed "LADY HINATA" that alerted the whole village. The whole village came to get a glimpse of Hinata. 'It's good to be back' she thought to herself.

I was at my desk doing work, much like Lady Tsunade, just with out the sake. "I wonder how those kids are doing" I said to myself. "LADY HINATA, THERE'S TROUBLE" Masaru yelled, as he ran into my office. "What's wrong" I asked sternly. "The rogue ninjas are coming with an army to get the princess" he said " If it's just an army the leaf ninjas can handle it" I said a little worried about what he was about to say next. "I know, but that's not all the servant that was sent away with the princess has gathered an army of his own, but of the still loyal army of the princess that was once her father's. The outcome of the victory, as much as there survival is 0 out of 1,000,000" Masaru stated sadly. "When is this going to happen" I asked. "Well seeing how far the enemy is it will take until tomorrow" he said. "Well what are we waiting for get your fighters together, and bring me my blacksmith, also get me when you get the fighters together" I ordered while I left to my house.

When I got there I went to my closet, and got out a box. "I really hoped I wouldn't need this" I said to myself. I took out a scroll, and a ball. "Lady Hinata" a voice called from the door. "Coming" I yelled back, as I put my war gear together. I opened the door to see Kimiko, and her partner Kane. "Thank you for coming" I told them. ''the pleasure's mine" Kimiko spoke for both of them. After a moments of silence Kane spoke "What do you need us for Mistress" he asked. "Well I need both of you to make me a sword, but one that's a 5ft by 3in" I told them. "If I may ask why would you need one" Kimiko asked. "Well I'm going into battle tomorrow.

"Come back here, you hear me" Naruto yelled. "Leave hear alone dobe" Sasuke said. "Stay out of this teme". Once Naruto said that he was flying towards a tree. "Shut-up Naruto, don't yell at my precious Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled, Sasuke twitched at the way she said his name. Naruto got up from the ground, and walked away thinking '_why does she like him'_.

"Sakura "Sasuke said. "Yes Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked with sparkles in her eyes, which creeps Sasuke out. "Sakura you're an idiot" he said as he walked away from her with his hands in his pockets.

Hinata was watching the whole thing, with some wolves thinking_ ' the princess has lost her way'_. She petted one of the wolves on the head "we'll introduce ourselves when the time is right" then she got up to disappear into the shadows.

Lets get started… shall we

Hinata was doing some paper work when Masaru ran in. "Lady Hinata the enemy ninja are on their way to capture the princess" Masaru said quickly. Hinata stood up and asked "When will they be here" "They'll be here by time the leaf ninja get through the tunnel…but" Masaru stopped himself. "But" Hinata asked. "But one of the people who was with the princess all this time…Has gathered an army to fight against the enemy ninja, and are most likely to _die_" Masaru said with hate on the last word. "Well why are standing there for get the best wolves together so we can go in to battle" Hinata said hurrying Masaru. "Yes Lady Hinata"

The steel objects did not move as the army came charging towards them.

Masaru walked over to Hinata. "Everyone's in position Lady Hinata…Should we attack" Masaru said. "No, something's not right" Hinata responded. Right when she said that thousands of shuriken came out of each of the steel objects. "GET DOWN" Hinata yelled as some of the shuriken came towards them.

When Hinata looked up at her companions she did a small gasp she saw about a quarter of her wolves, and men injured. Then she looked at the army the servant gathered, and was horrified by the image. With this she was enraged, she went for Masaru who had a few scratches and said "I'll be right back" then she showed herself from the darkness covering herself with her white cloak.

The servant that gathered the army was standing up. He was covered in his own, and his comrades' blood, he was severely injured. He yelled "FOR THE LAND OF THE SNOW" with that he started to weakly charge. Then more shrunken started to come again, but before it could touch him two giant shurikens appeared in front of him protecting, and he fainted due to blood lost.

Hinata appeared in front of him, and the leaf ninjas came running.

BRING IT

again the uninjured The shuriken came launching again. Hinata was just standing there waiting for them to come closer. When they got close enough she howled a mighty wolf howl which deflected the shuriken. After it did she howled and wolves , and men came rushing.

Then Hinata started to charge towards the machines with Naruto's shadow clones. They attacked 8 out of 30 machines, and knocked them over the cliff. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura did the same for the rest with help from Hinata's wolves and men.

Sasuke's fireball jutsus melted most of the snow, and made a big hole in the machines that was filled with wolves ,and clones. After the wolves were out Sakura, Kakashi, or Hinata would knock it of the cliff. Hinata cut up all the engines inside the machines, and the weapons.

Love after war

After there was nothing, but smoke in the air the wolves howled, and the men cheered. Hinata, and team Kakashi were the only ones who didn't cheer, nor smile, they just stood there looking at the fallen warriors of the land of the snow.

After the cheering Sasuke was just staring at Hinata whose cloche was stained in red, and black around edges. Sakura saw this, and a giant spark of jealousy came over. "WHO ARE YOU" Sakura yelled. Hinata looked up, and pointed at herself in question. "YES YOU, WHO ELSE AM I TALKING TO" Sakura yelled again, but Hinata turned to walk away after seeing her comrades going away. Sakura punched Hinata making her crash onto the snow. As that happened the wolves came charging towards Sakura even the injured ones.

UNMASKED

Before they could attack, Hinata got in the way and said "go back" the wolves left after wards, some at lunged at Sakura just to scare her.

"Lady Hinata, Lady Hinata" Masaru yelled, as he ran in front of her. "How _dare_ you lay your _filthy _hands on Lady Hinata. He said. "Masaru I'm fine she's someone I know, and if she wants to fight I'll give her a fight" Hinata said as she removed her cloche revealing wolf ears, and a tail including some fangs.

UNMASKED

PART 2

"HI-HINATA _YOUR _HINATA" everyone yelled, but **of course** Sasuke said it more coolly, Kakashi was reading _the_ book again. "Yes, but I'm always ready for a fight" Hinata said, as she got into a very non-Hyuuga stance. "Okay ready when you are". Sakura responded.

With that Hinata disappeared, and came behind Sakura. Hinata was about to kick Sakura in the head, but Sakura made it just in time. Sakura went flying across the snow even though she blocked the kick. Everyone except people from Hinata's pack was shocked. 'So fast' was the only thing Sasuke, and Kakashi could think. "SO FAST, WHAT WAS THAT IS SAKURA OKAY OH KAMI" Naruto was yelling. "DOBE SHUT UP" Sasuke yelled. Leaving Naruto in shock. That even surprised Sasuke himself, but he shook it off. Sakura came from where she was, but wasn't fast enough to attack Hinata.

Right before Sakura could attack Kakashi stopped here. "Now, now I think that's enough girls" He said. "BU-BUT KAKASHI SENSEI-" " I think you should listen to your sensei before you get hurt" Hinata said, wich made Sakura incredibly angry. "WHY YOU" Sakura yelled, as she charged at Hinata, before she even got close to Hinata Kakashi grabbed her. "You guys got to camp I'll take care of Sakura, and Hinata please don't leave yet I need to ask you some questions'' Kakashi asked/told. "Okay Kakashi-sama" "Thank you _Hinata_" Kakashi said eyeing the boys. "Hn" (A/N if you don't know who this is shame on you).

Something new

"Oi sasuke-teme" Naruto whispered 'What dobe" Sasuke asked annoyed. "You wanna-" "Don't even think about it" Hinata yelled from behind. They were helping getting a land of the snow funeral ceremony together. "But they've been gone for over an hour" Naruto complained. "Just be quiet the more quieter you get the more respect you show for the fallen" Hinata said sullenly. "Oh" "Besides I'm keeping track of them so I know there fine" Hinata tolled trying to lighten up the mood. "How" Sasuke asked apparently he was listening. "Old snow wolf secrete" Hinata said as she went to the servent.

~To be continued

I know cliffy bastards

tell me what ya think, just don't be overly rude plz


End file.
